villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Ribbon Army
The Red Ribbon Army is a paramilitary criminal organization in the Dragon Ball animated series, bent on conquering the world. Its main goal is to find and collect the seven Dragon Balls in order to achieve world domination. In result of searching for the Dragon Balls they send a wave of fear and destruction throughout the world. The army was controlled by a short man called Commander Red. Red said to everyone that he wanted the Dragon Balls to conquer the world, but in truth he had another goal in mind. Members Commanders *'Commander Red': The original commander and creator of the Red Ribbon Army, he is very short. He is thought to have wanted to Dragon Balls to wish for world domination, but what he really wanted was to be taller. He hated to be around people taller than him and was always bullied when he was a kid. When Black found out about his goal, he killed him and took control of the army. *'Assistant Black': Red's advisor and second-in-command of the Red Ribbon Army. Black usually just stood around and said exactly what Red wanted to hear, although he really hated his job. He was a very tall African, who made Red very mad every time he stood next to him because of how much shorter Red was. When Black found out about the wish that Red really wanted to make, he shot him in the head, and renamed the army to Black Ribbon Army. His throne time is short because Goku kills him and destroys the rest of the army. Generals *'General Blue': One of the high-ranking officers of the Red Ribbon Army, Blue was the German sea operations general. He was very strong, a narcissist, and was a homosexual who feared only one thing: mice. He had a special psychic technique that could paralyze people. He was the only general who did not have subordinates. He chased Goku around a lot to find the Dragon Balls. He also fought a lot of other people to get away and go back the RR HQ. Commander Red then forced him to fight Tao Pai Pai and he is killed by Tao's tongue. *'General White': The overreactive Russian in charge of Muscle Tower and snow operations, he commands Android #8, Sergeant Metallic, Murasaki, and Buyon. He had a Dragon Ball that Goku wanted, and he also threatened many people in the village outside of the Tower. *'General Copper': Is only mentioned in the story. He controls Captain Yellow, Colonel Violet, and Colonel Silver. He commands them all to find the Dragon Balls, so he could take them back to Red and get all the credit. Officers under Copper *'Captain Yellow': A tiger cat, he was the only Red Ribbon officer who does not have any fighting skills. Instead, he prefers to use firepower. He oversaw sky operations. Although most Red Ribbon soldiers are humans, almost half of the army's soldiers also consist of anthropomorphic animals (mainly dogs, bears, cats, or alligators). Yellow is the only animal officer in the army; he is a tiger. *Colonel Violet: The only woman in the army, is there just for money. In the end, she steals all the money in the Red Ribbon's vault and escapes. *Colonel Silver: An American high-ranking officer who is a skilled boxer, but often underestimates his adversaries, which ends in his demise. He was defeated by Goku before Commander Red had him executed. Officers under White *'Murasaki': A very skilled Japanese ninja, but extremely perverted. He fights only when he sees no other choice. Has a special technique where he multiplies himself into many copies, each one using a different weapon, when he is actually calling his brothers. *Sergeant Metallic: A big robot who is very hard. Can get many blows without a single scratch. He is defeated when his batteries run out. *'Buyon': An ugly pink fat monster. Can deflect any kind of attacks. *'Android #8': A big robot that was under White's orders. Because of his good nature, he ends betraying White and allying with Goku. He then settles with the villagers. Hired mercenaries *'Hasky': A master thief who is occasionally employed by the Red Ribbon Army. She has made a career out of doing the impossible. Is hired to steal the Dragon Balls from Goku. However, Goku manages to stop her and gets the Dragon Balls back due to her ticklishness *'Tao Pai Pai': A deadly and ruthless assassin who was never defeated before. When Red realizes that Goku is wiping out all of his officers, he hires Tao Pai Pai to eliminate Goku definitely. He was defeated when Goku kicked his grenade back at him and blew him up, nearly killing him. Androids *'Dr. Gero': The army's chief scientist who built all androids. After the Red Ribbon was destroyed, he spent his life to create powerful androids to kill Goku in revenge. Gallery Images The Red Ribbon Army.jpg|All the members of the Red Ribbon Army. RedRibbonArmyRanks.gif Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Anime Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Social Darwinists Category:Xenophobes Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Manga Villains Category:Military Category:Imperialists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Scapegoat Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil from the Past Category:Necessary Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Oppressors